La Profecía Silenciosa
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: A veces las profecías se emiten de formas curiosas. Y si la destinataria no fía mucho a la Adivinación, los caminos del Destino pueden resultar harto curiosos. Este fic pertenece a la expansión del mundo mágico de Rowling a la Comunidad Mágica de España y Portugal y participa en el reto Profecías del Foro de las Expansiones


**La Profecía Silenciosa**

 _Un fic de Magia Hispanii en 10 escenas_

Disclaimer: Algunos hechizos y profesiones son creación de J. K Rowling.

Copyright: La adaptación del universo de Rowling a mundo mágico hispano (expansión magia hispana) es fundamentalmente mío, con la ayuda de otros fickers como Cris Snape (algunos personajes que salen son de su creación, sirva pues también de disclaimer respecto a ella).

Este fic participa en el reto Profecías del Foro de las Expansiones.

Dramatis personae

\- En la familia Vilamaior Amatriaín, brujos de rancio abolengo: Almudena Pizarro (una bruja con una varita cosquilleante); su madre Ana y su abuela Sara (anterior propietaria de la varita, que por cierto, tiene carácter); Amaia Vilamaior (hermana de Ana, y sanadora experta en hechizos de diagnóstico); Cecilia Pizarro (hermana de Almudena, una bruja con un cargo importante en el Ministerio de Magia de la Federación Mágica de España y Portugal y 4 hijos); María Ferré Vilamaior (prima de Almudena y Cecilia, y sobrina de Ana y de Amaia, una bruja con dotes particulares). Puesto que solo salen las mujeres, y todas ellas descienden de Sara Amatriaín, serán el Clan Amatriaín.

\- En el Cuartel de Aurores: Comandante López (el jefe del cotarro); Mini López (sobrino del anterior); Auror Armero; Comisaria Rocío García Callejón; Inspector Agustín Domínguez; Auror Gargoyle (este es una gárgola de plata, antes tenedor, mucho antes gárgola de piedra)

\- Otros personajes del Ministerio: Laura Flores (Encantadora Experimental, esposa de Domínguez); Alina Bennasar (jefe del Departamento de Inefables).

Ah, y un fabricante de varitas para magos, Marco Antonio Silvano, descendiente del famoso Sileno Silvano. Pero ese solamente por mención.

Algunas notas: En la Sorg-expansión España y Portugal son un mismo país mágico; los niños mágicos reciben su primera varita a los siete años, cuando inician su formación, que se simultanea con los estudios muggles en clases de sábados por la mañana y campamentos mágicos en verano.

 **I**

El auror Dominguez se alzó las solapas del cuello del abrigo y pateó con fuerza los pies. Hacía un frío del carajo en aquel paraje semidesértico de Ciudad Real y los copos de nieve empezaban a motear de blanco su pelo, de natural oscuro.

\- Deberías haberte puesto una camiseta térmica.- Susurró su jefa, la Comisaria García Callejón, sin levantar la vista del suelo ni modificar ni un milímetro su postura, agachada en cuclillas.

\- Y calzoncillos largos, ya puestos.- Rezongó Dominguez mientras su superior se erguía quitándose los guantes de látex. En esos momentos pasó por su lado Armero, seguido a corta distancia por mini López, ambos con expresión aterida y el segundo mascullando entre dientes. Dominguez y García Callejón intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y se permitieron una sonrisa. Estaba terminantemente prohibido hacer uso de magia que no fuera de investigación en el escenario de un crimen y seguramente mini López, sobrino del Comandante de Aurores y autor de la Ordenanza, en ese momento echaba sapos y culebras contra su pariente. Familiar que, precisamente, se acercaba a ellos a buen paso.

\- ¿Y bien?- Inquirió el Comandante cuando se puso a su altura.

\- Decapitado.- Expuso Dominguez. – Un hechizo en el cuello. No es Sectumsempra, pero la traza es siniestra.

\- ¿Móvil?

\- De momento, no tenemos nada. Vivía solo, malamente, en esa casucha. No parece que tuviera nada de valor ni hay indicios de que entraran a desvalijar.

\- Sin embargo, hay algo curioso.- Añadió García Callejón.- Mire…

Alzó una bolsita cerrada herméticamente delante de los ojos del Comandante, que los abrió asombrado.

\- Nunca había visto nada así.

\- Nosotros tampoco, señor. Sugiero ponernos en contacto con los Inefables así como solicitar la colaboración de Silvano.

\- Me parece correcto.- El Comandante asintió. – Encárguese, Dominguez, de hablar con Bennasar. ¿No tenía usted cita hoy en el Hospital Mágico?

García Callejón asintió con la cabeza.

\- Pues vaya, a ver si todavía la pueden atender.

Con un suspiro, la Comisaria se cuadró un instante para proceder a Desaparecerse con un discreto _Pop_.

 **II**

Ana se llevó un sobresalto con el ruido de la Aparición. Estaba en la cocina encargándose de la comida y aunque su hija la había avisado, no esperaba para nada que Almudena fuera capaz de ocasionar tanto escándalo. O quizás es que la casa estaba silenciosa y por esa razón había retumbado tanto.

Almudena se presentó enfundada en un abrigo de piel vuelta y calzada con botas altas aunque venía de un lugar cerrado.

-Está cayendo una buena ahí fuera.- Dijo retirándose la bufanda a la vez que le daba un beso en la mejilla.-¿Dónde está la abuela?

\- Arriba. Supongo que no tardará en bajar. Debería Aparecerse, como has hecho tú, pero no confío mucho en ello. Solo espero que no se nos caiga un día por la escalera…

\- Y yo que no creía al abuelo cuando decía que puede ser muy cabezona…- Almudena, que se había quitado el abrigo y lo había mandado de un meneo de varita al armario gabanero de la entrada, se encogió de hombros.

\- Como tú y como yo, ni más ni menos…- Respondió Ana.- Se supone que hemos salido a ella...

-¿Estáis hablando de mí?

Sara hizo entrada en la cocina con ademán jovial aunque ni su hija ni su nieta dejaron de percibir que en esta ocasión portaba su bastón.

-Estamos diciendo que eres terca, abu.- Contestó Almudena agarrándola del brazo y llevándola hasta una silla de la gran mesa.

\- Qué manía tenéis con sentarme a toda costa…

-Has pasado mala noche.- Espetó Almudena besando su mejilla.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes? Nunca has estado especialmente dotada para la Adivinación…- Objetó Sara con cierto tonillo sarcástico, aunque no exento de cierto deje de ternura.

-¡Abuela!- Protestó Almudena.- No hace falta ser como la prima María… no hay más que verte. Todos, absolutamente todos los días, haces con que te "olvidas" el bastón. Menos cuando te duele…

\- Vaya… he aquí la bruja perspicaz que has criado.- Ana, que había abandonado los fogones, hizo un ostensible gesto de resignación antes de sentarse frente a su madre. Almudena ya había hecho lo propio junto a su abuela.

-¿Y bien? – Sara se dirigió a su nieta.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi persona?- Almudena había avisado que quería hablar con ella de un asunto, y Sara no era del tipo de persona que perdía el tiempo si podía ir al grano.

\- Tengo una pregunta sobre varitas.- Expuso Almudena, muy seria y muy tiesa.- En particular, sobre mi varita… la que heredé de ti.- Hizo una pausa que ni Ana ni Sara osaron interrumpir.- De vez en cuando me da… calambritos.

-¿Calambritos? – Exclamaron simultáneamente madre y abuela.

-Si.- Almudena asintió con firmeza.- A veces, cuando la cojo, noto una especie de cosquilleo en los dedos…como calambritos. Me parece que significa algo, pero no se qué. ¿Tu sabes qué es, abuela?

-¿Yo? No tengo ni idea.

\- Antes era tu varita.

-¿Y? A mí nunca me ha pasado eso que dices.

\- Pero… ¿No tienes ni una remota idea…?

\- Pues no. ¿Tu, Ana?

\- Jamás había oído nada semejante.

-¿Por qué no pruebas, abuela?- Almudena extrajo su varita y la colocó sobre la mesa. Sara sintió una punzada de melancolía al ver su primer instrumento mágico, aquel que le fue entregado cuando cumplió los siete años y que, en ese momento, tanto la decepcionó: Madera de Tejo y escama de dragón del Pirineo. Sin pulir ni desbastar. Talmente como había sido cortada del árbol. Aunque su rectitud y finura compensaban en gran medida su apariencia tosca. Con el tiempo había aprendido a apreciarla mucho. Realmente era una varita poderosa. Por todo ello, llegado el momento, tampoco había dudado en entregársela a su nieta para que con ella fuera capaz de romper una maldición que había resistido doscientos años.

\- No.- Contestó tras un instante, con una voz suave.- La varita decidió entregarte su fidelidad. Yo no debo tocarla. Es tuya.

-Abuela…- Almudena empezó a protestar.

\- Es tejo, Almudena.- Cortó Sara.- Una madera muy fiel a su portador. Es tuya y no quiero importunarla.

Por un instante Almudena pareció defraudada, pero enseguida se repuso y vino con otra ocurrencia.

-¿Y no se os ocurre que haya nada en los grimorios de familia? Los he invocado por dos veces, sin éxito…

\- Si lo has hecho dos veces, entonces es que no hay nada.- Sentenció Ana.

\- Podría estar conjurando mal la invocación…- Objetó su hija.

\- Es difícil. Tratándose de una bruja adulta y capaz como tú.

\- Gracias por las flores, mamá. Pero no me negarás que he podido cometer un error…

\- ¿Dos veces? Lo dudo. Pero si tanto te preocupa…- Dicho aquello, Ana extrajo su propia varita y la alzó vertical junto a su sien. Cerró los ojos y, tras respirar hondo, murmuró un encantamiento convocador que provocó desde su inicio un remolino gris.

-Grimorios de Familia… Libros de Sombras… Mas allá del tiempo y el espacio… sea la magia de nuestra sangre… y que aquello que nuestros mayores supieron sobre reacciones de varitas como la que cuenta Almudena, aquí presente, se nos manifieste.

Las tres permanecieron muy quietas mientras el remolino giraba y giraba sobre la mesa, hasta que se desvaneció dejando el tablero tal y como había estado antes: vacío.

\- Vaya… - Almudena alzó una ceja.- Me lo temía. En el fondo me lo temía… es un chasco pero me lo veía venir.

-¿Chasco? ¿Por qué?

\- A ver, mamá… no me digas que, con el bagaje mágico que tenemos, no es un chasco buscar una cosa y que nadie, absolutamente nadie en la familia, haya escrito ni una letra sobre el tema o parecido…

Ana iba a objetar algo, pero Sara se anticipó.

\- ¿Por qué no te acercas a Sevilla y preguntas a Silvano? Al fin y al cabo, él es el fabricante. Si alguien te puede decir qué le pasa a tu varita, es él.

\- Marco Antonio Silvano no fabricó tu varita.- Espetó Almudena.- Lo hizo su tío abuelo Cayo Craso Silvano.

\- No es mi varita, ya no. Es tu varita.- Corrigió Sara.- Aunque es cierto que la hizo su tío. La que ahora tengo, en cambio, sí que es obra de Marco.

\- En cualquier caso, me mira con una expresión extraña desde entonces.

\- Que es peculiar, no te lo niego.- Espetó Ana.- Pero es amigo de tu hermana Cecilia. Y hasta donde yo se, nunca hemos tenido nada que reprocharle.

-Pues conmigo se comporta como si tuviera desconfianza.

-Imaginaciones tuyas. En cualquier caso, nosotras no te podemos ayudar. Y tu amiga Alina Bennasar, la directora del departamento de Inefables, tampoco creo que te contara nada aunque lo supiera.

Almudena frunció las cejas otra vez. No le apetecía nada en absoluto visitar al fabricante hispano porque la miraba con una expresión inquietante, como si esperara que se volviera una bruja oscura de repente.

-¿Y los grimorios de papá?- Se le ocurrió de repente.

-Almudena, la mitad ya los he invocado yo, por tercera vez, porque son también de mi familia. Y en cuanto a los Pizarro… tu misma lo has hecho por dos veces.

\- Hmmmm.- Almudena resopló poco satisfecha. Se veía Apareciéndose en Sevilla, donde tenía tienda el fabricante. Y aunque seguro que por aquellas latitudes hacía mucho mejor tiempo, no tenía muchas ganas.

 **III**

\- Deberías visitar un traumatólogo muggle.

Rocío dedicó una mirada fastidiada a la Sanadora Amaia Vilamaior. Ambas se trataban de tu por ser Rocío amiga de la familia desde que podía recordar.

\- Tienes parte del músculo desgarrado.- Siguió explicando Amaia.- Hace años yo me hice una lesión parecida… - Frunció las cejas rubias recordando por un instante un desaguisado en una sala de encantamientos de diagnosis, parecida a aquella en la que se hallaban, cuando una anciana bruja provocó una explosión mágica por no cumplir las normas.- Me la curaron con magia y fue lento y pesado. Ahora, con laparoscopia, un buen médico muggle lo hace estupendamente. Y te recuperas en un mes.

\- Tengo mucho trabajo…- Protestó Rocío mientras metía el brazo malo por la manga de la camisa.- Y mi marido tampoco está para cuidar a una inválida.

\- Precisamente.- Objetó Amaia.- El mío trabaja en casa y me tuvo que atender. Hasta me tenía que llevar al baño porque no podía ni bajarme la ropa interior para hacer pis. Créeme, es mucho mejor que te lo hagan pronto para que no vaya a más y la recuperación sea más rápida.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.- Rezongó Rocío terminando de abotonarse la blusa.

Amaia escribió en un papel un nombre y una dirección y le recomendó encarecidamente que visitara al especialista, aunque cuando la vio marchar la invadió la duda. Los aurores eran gente perseverante, poco dada a abandonar su deber aunque se estuvieran desangrando a chorros. Afortunadamente no había mucho crimen oscuro en Hispania, pero esa reticencia… esa reticencia no le gustó un pelo. Tampoco tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en ello, porque enseguida entró su adjunta, Elisa, cargada con muchos papeles con resultados de diagnósticos, y por fuerza se olvidó de la lesión en el hombro derecho de Rocío García Callejón.

 **IV**

\- ¿Qué le parece?- El auror Dominguez se hallaba en el Departamento de los Inefables, ante la directora del mismo, una bruja llamada Alina Bennasar, que anteriormente había sido jugadora de quidditch.

\- Pues no se qué decirle.- Contestó la Inefable.- Nunca había visto algo así. ¿Esto lo ha hecho una persona?

\- Eso nos gustaría saber.

\- Tiene trazas de magia humana, pero podría haber sido del propietario.

\- Post Mortem. Nuestros forenses mágicos lo han comprobado.

Bennasar asintió con la cabeza. También se había percatado de ello, aunque no podía decirlo por su cargo.

\- Tendría que mirar en nuestros archivos, a ver si tenemos algo parecido…

\- Y si encuentra algo… ¿hasta dónde nos dirá?

\- Hasta donde me sea posible, auror Dominguez. Como siempre.

El aludido apretó los labios. Colaborar con los Inefables era duro. A veces los aurores comentaban que deberían llamarse Insufribles.

\- ¿Puedo hacerle una sugerencia?

\- Claro.- Dominguez alzó las cejas sorprendido. No era habitual que un Inefable cediera información de motu propio.

\- Pregunte en Experimentales. A ver si allí…

Encantamientos Experimentales. El departamento que era el reverso de la moneda de los Inefables. Los segundos se llevaban la fama, con su misterio y su actuar sobre el terreno, enfrentándose a la magia misteriosa. Pero los primeros eran los investigadores. Muchos de los logros de los inefables se debían a que antes algún Encantador había estudiado en condiciones de laboratorio los efectos de la magia. Los de Experimentales hacían el trabajo duro y los inefables se lucían. Pero como su nombre indicaba, eran mucho más amables que los inefables. Que se lo dijeran a él, que estaba casado con una de ellos. Sonrió como un bobalicón al acordarse de su Laura Flores y se sintió mucho más esperanzado.

\- Seguiré su consejo.- Espetó poniéndose de pie con energía.- Los Encantadores es posible que sepan orientarme.

Bennasar no dijo nada. Se limitó a tenderle la mano, que el otro estrechó con más energía de la que un Inefable habría esperado de un auror.

 **V**

Tras abandonar las dependencias del Departamento de Inefables, en el Ministerio de Magia, Dominguez encaminó sus pasos hacia Encantamientos Experimentales. Iba de mejor espíritu, y sin casi sin pensarlo se encontró ante la puerta de un despacho en el que lucía una placa con el nombre grabado mágicamente de Laura Flores. Dominguez sonrió bobalicón sin poder remediarlo y dio unos golpecitos. Enseguida una voz sobradamente conocida le dio el visto bueno para pasar.

\- ¿Estás muy ocupada?- Preguntó asomando la cabeza por el resquicio de la puerta.

\- Puedo hacer una pausa.- Laura sonrió y adoptó una postura más relajada.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, señor oficial de aurores?

\- ¿No puedo pasarme un momento a ver cómo le va el día a mi mujer? – Preguntó Dominguez, que ya se había sentado en la silla del confidente. Sin poder evitarlo, porque no en vano era un auror, había paseado la vista por la mesa y los estantes de Laura. En una balda, discreto y absolutamente inmóvil, estaba el agente Gargoyle, que quizás, sólo quizás, entornó una micra sus ojos plateados cuando la mirada del compañero se posó sobre él.

\- Por poder… puedes. Pero eso no pasa nunca.- Remató Laura con una risita.- En horario laboral o vienes por temas de trabajo o porque te han llamado del colegio porque se nos ha descalabrado un niño. Y eso tampoco es lo habitual, porque por lo general, primero me avisan a mí.

\- ¡Qué lista eres! – Dominguez, lejos de molestarse, babeó como un colegial.- La verdad es que sí, tengo un tema de trabajo entre manos…

Fue decir aquello y observar, por el rabillo del ojo, cómo Gargoyle modificaba ligeramente su postura, ladeando su cabeza de plata y orientando una de sus picudas orejas de gárgola.

\- Verás, Laura…- Dominguez se revolvió un poco en su silla antes de imperturbar la puerta.- En el escenario de un crimen hemos encontrado… esto.- Dicho aquello, se extrajo del bolsillo interior de su túnica de auror la bolsita precintada. Laura inclinó la cabeza y miró un instante la bolsa, sin parpadear siquiera. Silenciosamente, Gargoyle desplegó sus alas plateadas y revoloteó elegantemente hasta posarse en un extremo de la mesa, desde donde tenía mejor vista de la escena.

\- Eso parece una varita.- Observó Laura.

\- Lo es.- Asintió Domínguez.

\- Pero… Agustín… está rota.

\- Si.

\- Nunca había visto una varita rota así. ¿Puedo…?

\- Siempre que no abras la bolsa ni alteres el estado de la varita.

\- Por supuesto.

Laura tomó en sus manos la bolsita y la observó con estupor, cogida por un extremo y sin atreverse a rozar su contenido.

\- Madre mía.- Susurró.- Si parece… parece que la han roto en dos de un bocado. ¿Dónde está el resto?

\- No lo hemos encontrado ¿Un bocado? ¿Estás segura?

Laura alzó la mirada y la posó en su marido.

\- Tendría que hacer algunas comprobaciones, pero sí, parece rota de un mordisco. ¿No lo habíais pensado?

Dominguez no contestó. Estaba de servicio y por tanto se veía obligado a ser discreto. Laura, haciéndose cargo, le tendió la bolsa.

\- Yo sugeriría que la analizarais desde ese punto de vista. Igual hasta hay ADN.

\- ¿Se te ocurre por qué un criminal mágico podría destrozar una varita de un mordisco? –Preguntó el auror mientras ponía de nuevo la bolsa a buen recaudo.

\- Pues hombre… como Encantadora te diría que lo primero que se me ocurre es algún extraño ritual. Mas que rota, parece comida. ¿Has preguntado a los Inefables?

\- De ahí vengo. Y me han remitido a ti.

Laura dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Los Inefables, como siempre, estaban en todas partes pero no se pringaban nada.

\- Pues tendrá que remitirnos el Comandante la prueba, con todas las cautelas oficiales, si quiere que la analicemos nosotros… Supongo que es mejor que vuestros forenses intenten sacar algo en claro…

\- Tienes razón.- El auror se levantó de la silla y alzó la varita, en ademán de eliminar el hechizo de imperturbabilidad.- Es una línea de investigación que no se nos había ocurrido. La del mordisco. ¡Gracias Laura!

Laura se quedó pensativa un instante una vez que su marido, con el agente Gargoyle posado en su hombro, abandonó su despacho.

 **VI**

Rocío García Callejón decidió ir caminando desde el Hospital Mágico de San Mateo hasta el ministerio. Andaba dando vueltas a la sugerencia de la Sanadora Amaia Vilamaior. No terminaba de convencerse de que era lo mejor seguir su consejo. Como buena bruja de raigambre, prefería los métodos mágicos y tenía cierta aprensión a los "matasanos" muggles…

En esas cosas iba meditando cuando la alarma mágica empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Respondió de inmediato.

\- ¡Qué maleducada!- Protestó una anciana bruja que paseaba tranquilamente un Krupp cuando se desapareció justamente en el momento en que ambas se cruzaban.

 **VII**

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Abuela!

Almudena Pizarro departía con su madre y su abuela, las tres sentadas en torno a la mesa de la cocina, la pieza de la casa heredera del fuego del hogar y por tanto el corazón de cualquier residencia mágica de solera. Había colocado su varita sobre la mesa un rato antes, cuando había relatado la particular sensación que de un tiempo a esta parte la embargaba en ocasiones, al blandir su varita. El instrumento mágico, sin embargo, se había puesto a temblar solo, sin roce de ninguna mano mágica.

\- No la…

Ana Vilamaior no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase. Todo ocurrió a la vez, muy deprisa: Almudena había puesto una mano en el brazo de su abuela, para hacer énfasis en su atención, cuando la varita se aproximó al borde de la mesa e hizo por caerse; su dueña echó mano para asirla antes de que llegara al suelo… y Ana, sin saber cómo, puso una mano en el hombro de su hija… .

Después, se vieron enganchadas por el ombligo, cual peces atrapados por un anzuelo, y arrastradas en un desagradable torbellino de traslación.

 **VIII**

Rocío lanzó el cuarto hechizo Aturdidor, tan infructuoso como los tres anteriores. La piel de aquel hombre ¿hombre? No parecía humana. Parecía más bien… ¿madera? Quizás infructuoso no era, exactamente, la palabra para el efecto que le causaba la magia. Era como… ¿si la absorbiera? Aquello resultaba desconcertante. Y aterrador. Y encima, el abrigo le estorbaba.

Buscó ansiosa con la mirada donde resguardarse hasta que los refuerzos, que debían estar al caer, hicieran Aparición. El sospechoso sonrió mostrando unos temibles y afilados dientes, y como si hubiera crecido de repente, tal y como hacen los árboles, avanzó hacia ella con una agilidad inusitada. Rocío alzó la varita por quinta vez y apretó los dientes. Junto a ella yacía, desangrándose, la última víctima del depredador.

Elevó la mano dispuesta a emplear el último y extremo recurso cuando el monstruo, de un salto, se abalanzó. Lo peor fue el desgarro, lacerante, de su hombro derecho al forzar la articulación. La Imperdonable murió en sus labios antes siquiera de ser invocada.

Tres figuras cayeron del aire en ese instante y Rocío suspiró agradecida. Por fin. Los compañeros…

 **IX**

Las tres brujas Amatriaín no tuvieron tiempo de preguntarse a dónde rayos habían ido a parar, ni cómo se había convertido la varita de Almudena en un Traslador. Lo único que vieron fue un ser, de apariencia humana y piel marrón veteada, como un tronco, abalanzarse sobre una bruja que se aferraba el hombro derecho con la mano izquierda, imposibilitada de blandir su varita.

Ana y Almudena ni se lo pensaron. El deber de socorro entre los magos también estaba muy presente en ellas, brujas de antigua Tradición. Ambas apretaron dientes y se aprestaron a defenderse del ser, que se había dado la vuelta y se dirigía a ellas, quizás, observó Ana con espanto, con cierta predilección por la más joven. No escucharon el Pop de la mas mayor.

\- ¿Qué coñññ…?

\- Ni puta idea, pero ¡Atenta!

En cualquier otra circunstancia, Ana no habría tolerado semejante falta de educación por parte de ninguno de sus cuatro vástagos, ni aunque fueran, como las dos mayores, brujas adultas y madres de familia. Pero aquello no merecía que se anduvieran con contemplaciones, de manera que ambas se aprestaron a defenderse con Aturdidores. Lo mismo que antes, e inútilmente, había estado haciendo Rocío.

-¡No hay forma!

\- ¡No bajes la guardia! ¡Si nos acorrala, Desaparécete!

-¡Tu también, mamá!

\- ¡Yo también! Aguanta. Cuando te diga…

No hubo ocasión. Un palo largo asomó por encima de la cabeza del monstruo y a continuación descargó con fuerza en su nuca de madera. El monstruo se quedó tieso un instante y después se derrumbó.

Ana, Almudena y desde otro lado Rocío, contemplaron con estupor a Sara Amatriaín, que a su vez observaba su bastón partido por la mitad.

-¡Abuela!- Almudena fue la primera en reaccionar.- ¿Te lo has cargado?

-Lo dudo mucho. Tiene la piel muy dura. Debo haberlo dejado sin sentido. Convendría…

No terminó la frase. En ese momento numerosos Pop dieron paso a medio cuartel de aurores. El Comandante intercambió una mirada con Sara y procedió a dar órdenes. Las brujas Amatriaín los observaron con una mezcla de curiosidad y displicencia. Para ellas, eran un cuerpo que siempre llegaba tarde.

 **X**

-¿Y bien?

Almudena Pizarro miró fijamente a su prima María, la única en la familia que poseía ciertas dotes para la Adivinación. Estaban, de nuevo, en la cocina de la familia. Habían pasado ya unos días y la noticia del monstruo de madera había saltado a los medios de comunicación mágicos, aunque en algunos extremos, debidamente censurada, ya que la investigación por parte de Inefables (y Experimentales) seguía abierta.

\- Pues verás.- Empezó a explicar María.- Todo mago o bruja, si se empeña y tiene buen material, puede invocar con éxito la Adivinación.

\- Yo no me he empeñado en nada de nada.

\- Ya. En realidad, se ha empeñado tu varita.

\- ¿Quéee?

\- Pues que tu varita se ha empeñado en avisar. Se ha anticipado. Ha… adivinado. Profetizado si quieres.

\- Creí que las profecías eran un blablablá que se conservaba en polvorientas ampollas de cristal provistas de tapón de corcho.

\- No siempre. Y además, una profecía blablablá como tu dices, metida en un tarro de cristal de esos, es de lo más inútil que uno pueda imaginar. Solo sirve para llenar baldas en estanterías... Por eso en nuestro Ministerio no hay un Salón de Profecías ni nada parecido…

\- … y dejamos que la actividad de los Adivinos vaya por lo privado, en esa Logia rara y un tanto siniestra que os habéis montado…

La que había dicho aquello era Cecilia Pizarro, hermana mayor de Almudena y Consejera del Consejo de Magia, un órgano asesor de la Ministra de primer nivel.

\- No es siniestra, Ceci. Simplemente nos gusta disfrazarnos. Por aquello de darle más ambientación…

\- Si tu lo dices…- Ceci puso los ojos en blanco, recordando una ocasión en la que un brujo salió de una de aquellas reuniones con los ojos bizcos y gritando predicciones de lo más apocalíptico. Luego resultó que había estado mascando hongos alucinógenos en cantidades muy superiores a las recomendadas por el Consejo de Sanación.

\- El caso…- María decidió no hacer mucho caso de las caras de desaprobación de su prima.- Es que tu varita profetizó el peligro… Una profecía silenciosa...

\- No tanto. Cuando vibraba producía zumbidos.

\- Y nos Trasladó. No lo olvidemos.

\- Para hacer el trabajo de los aurores.- Remató Sara, que había estado hasta entonces callada.- A veces pienso que mas me valdría haberme dedicado a ello, en lugar de haberme convertido en una erudita de bibliotecas mágicas. Total, parece que atraigo a los embrollos…

\- No digas eso.- Intervino Ana- A papá le daría un telele si te oyera.

\- Pues por eso digo lo que pienso, porque papá no está aquí.

\- El caso es que no me parece de recibo que mi varita tome este tipo de iniciativas, que además son peligrosas. Sin la abuela y su bastón…

\- De madera de tejo. Como tu varita. – Intervino Cecilia de nuevo.

\- ¿Eso tiene algo que ver?- Preguntó Almudena curiosa. Ceci suspiró.

\- Lo que os voy a contar es absolutamente reservado. No se ha dado a conocer al público y espero…- Dedicó una mirada de énfasis a María.- que no salga de estas cuatro paredes.

\- Mis labios están sellados.- Almudena fue la primera en responder. Y lo hizo de tal forma que todas supieron que era una Invocación, que pasaron a replicar una por una.

\- Se trata de un mago tenebroso que estaba experimentando adquirir poder más allá del ciclo vital, recurriendo a una de las maderas más antiguas y poderosas. Una de las maderas tradicionalmente vinculadas a la vida y la muerte.

\- El tejo.- Concluyó Sara.- Mis varitas son de tejo. La que heredó Almudena, por supuesto, es de tejo.

\- Y tu bastón.- Por eso fue mas eficaz que ningún hechizo de Rocío.

\- Tendré que comprarme otro. Lo quebré por la mitad…

\- El mago asesinado, y la segunda víctima, que está en el Hospital Mágico muy grave, eran poseedores de varitas de tejo…

\- Así que percibió el peligro en las varitas "parientes"… y actuó en consecuencia.- Concluyó Almudena.- ¿Cómo supo dónde y cuándo Transportarnos?

\- Ahí es donde entra la Adivinación.- Intervino María. Sus primas la miraron con escepticismo.

\- Más bien será que no tenemos explicación.- Murmuró Almudena.- Igual debería volver a mi varita de Abedul y crin de unicornio. Una varita del montón, que sin embargo no me va a dar sobresaltos.

\- A lo mejor…

\- Si es que sois una panda de incrédulas.- Protestó María.- La Adivinación, esa en la no creéis nada, está dentro de Almudena, no de la varita. La varita ha sido un instrumento. Como una bola o un tarot…

\- Deja de darte el pote con la Adivinación, anda.- Almudena protestó.- No me hace ni pizca de gracia todo esto y no me estáis ayudando nada.

\- Al final.- Sara intervino pensativa.- Me parece que volvemos al principio. A nuestro consejo inicial. Deberías hablar con Silvano. Si alguien sabe de varitas, es él.

Almudena volvió a fruncir el ceño. Tampoco le hacía gracia aquella explicación. Pero si no quería llevarse sobresaltos en el futuro, no le quedaría más remedio que acudir al establecimiento del Hacedor.

 **Fin**

 _Si Almudena visitó a Sileno Silvano y lo que éste le dijera son otra historia. Tal vez se escriba en alguna ocasión_


End file.
